A Golden Promise
by Kin-InuYokai
Summary: The Kingdom of Mintawny has been at peace with The Western lands of Japan for thousands of years. When a broken promise sent them into centuries of war, Touga is left, guilty of killing his best friend, only to find out -300 years later- a lone Golden dog stays by his Human Lover's side. See, now what happens when this dog digs a bit to deep? InuXiza-SeshXOC dunno about actual M..
1. Prologue

**Okay people! Greetings! I will not update until I get TWO reviews. That's right. TWO! **

**Please Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I won't repeat this, I don't own Inuyasha (but damn I wish I did!)**

* * *

**- Chapter 1 -**

**Prologue: Under the Full Moon**

* * *

The full moon is said to bring power, and change in a person. When the moon is at it's full potential, it shows the world a full face -and like the face of a clock striking midnight- it catches your attention. On the night of a full moon people tend to have more energy, the tides in the ocean raise and the happening of disease tends to arise. Many unusual things tend to happen under a full moon, for it is all due to a natural arrangement graced on those who bother to admire it's mysteries. Full moons are traditionally associated with temporal insomnia, insanity and various magical phenomena such as lycanthropy and Tsukuyomi - the moon God. It's truly a mysterious phenomonan.

* * *

A shrill cry broke the wall of silence surrounding the walls of Mintawny Castle.

Deep within the center of the castle layed the source of the cry. A young women layed, proped up against a mountain of pillows. Her golden hair fell in waves around her peteite figure and her naturally tan skin was pale, due to the miricle she just gave life to. On each cheek rested a pure red, jagged stripe- showing her Inu heirratige along with matching markings along her wrists and collar bone. She is wearing a simple robe, one used for birthing, and with it being a pale blue instead of her more vibrant reds and golds, she felt almost plain as she gazed at her bundle. Yet despite this, golden boas of fur pools around her waist.

Within her grasp was a small red bundle. A five minute old babe rested comfortably against it's mother chest as the woman's deep golden eyes sparkled with love as she gazed upon her second child. Taking in her child's face, she noticed two small, upside-down blood red triangles under the corner of each eye and golden eyes that rivaled her own. Her smile turned into a goofy grin.. Until she herd an all to familliar howl.

Within the kingdom of Mintawny resides the queen and her two children. Just months prior her mate fell to the unforgiving war. Just before the walls to the castle, villager scream from terror, if they are lucky. Many don't even get the chance to call for help.. before their throats are torn from their bodies. Lower class demons stormed the gates at Inu no Taisho's order, tearing anything within their range apart, leaving a sea of blood behind their lines.

Despite the power held within the castle walls, no one could defend against Inu no Taisho and his army for long. The Silver Inu-youki have been at war with the Kingdom of Mintawny, also known as the Golden Inu-youki, for nearly four centuries. Being 3,700 years old, he ruled over the West with an iron fist, but a lack of understanding still clung to his pelt. True, being 3,700 years means he is merely a young adult compaired to the ruler of the Island just off the Western Territory of Japan- Tenroya, a 5,300 year old Taiyokai. This young ruler had yet to understand the true meaning of love, and even with a young son and elder mate, he has yet to find the meaning of true power.

In spite of the chaos within her Kingdom walls, the Female Taiyouki held her ground within her chambers, shooing the nurses away to find safety as she gathered her boas together, only to wrap them around her bundle. The hurrying of foot-steps alerted her to incomming guards, making her sit up straight in her bed.

"What's going on…?" She demanded when they burst into the room, only to scowl at their desperate faces. "I see… get everybody out of the city immediately." Her highness ordered before she got out of her bed. Being a Taiyokai, she healed much quickly then a normal yokai would, but after childbirth her Yokai was abnormally low- for newly 3/4 of their Yokai must transfer to the pup or it'll die.

"Yes, your majesty. This way." Her highness's royal guard, a group of 5, began to move toward the secret passage hidden behind the bookshelves, but her eyes narrowed as she halted all movement.

"No… I'm staying." She conlcuded, which made the guards give her an exasperated and desperate look, almost as if they were used to her rash decisions.

"What?! No! You mustn't!" The guards attempted to grab her highness, but she slapped them away with her free hand and barked;

"He's after me, not anyone else. I must stay behind so you all can escape." The guards looked at each other, weary.  
"…I-I.. I cannot let you!" Her eldest son, Lusiola yelled, his tone left hesitation but she merely smiled sadly at him before handing him his little sister and boas. Lusiola, unlike his mother, has short black hair and unusually pale eyes, traits passed down from their father. Grabbing his dagger, she cut off a thick lock of her own hair and tied with with a ribbon before, painfully, tearing out one of her fangs- both of which she handed to her eldest.

"I do not want him killing my people just to get to me when I am willing, and able to sacrifice myself to save so many lives! Let him come for me. I will show him no fear. You must protect the last of our clan!" She hollerd at him, making her son shrink back from the full blast of yokai eminating from her. Even if it was weakened, not many could control the shear power emanating from her. "Make her a pendent from my hair and fang, for it will protect her in the future."

"…As you wish…" Lusiola bowed for the last time toward his mother before tucking his new baby sister deep into the two boas and gently placing his mothers possessions within his armor.

"Goodbye.." She murmured as they disappeared behind the bookshelves. She scowled before hurrying toward her throne room- hoping to aid Lusiola in escaping by distracting her old friend, and new enemy.

* * *

- **Moment after Lusiola's departure. -**

* * *

The marble door to the throne room was smashed to the ground, and to be revealed was… nothing. Just the queen, sitting unimpressed in her overly spacious throne; no other soul in sight. Not a guard, servant nor pet was in sight, only the shifting soldiers who followed the intruder. There wasn't even a king to protect her- then again, he did kill him just months prior- that foolish half-breed.

"Hmm…? Why are you still here?" Touga asked, "Aren't you supposed to be with all the others… scurrying away from us like the virmen you are?" He asked, his own golden eyes narrowed; which made her eyebrows raise. _Being... 'evil' doesn't suit that face.._ She inwardly snorted at her own thoughts. The intruder, unlike his group, had long - moonlit silver hair, Golden eyes, muscular builds and pale skin. He was young… almost _too_ young to be leading an attack on such an old Kingdom. Her eyes sofened slightly.

"…I" She thought for a moment, as if to calculate her sentence. Then, "I decided to stay." The queen answered without fear. "I know all you want is me and this country's land, not its people." The young intruder stepped back in astonishment.

"You know you cannot defeat me… but you stay for your people, do you? You.." The queen remained silent. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to get you out of my way quickly. As for those foolish humans you harbored here.. and that _half-breed.._" He spit the latter out as if it were poison. His astonishment turned suddenly into a 'cruel' smirk. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" The queen closed her eyes and finally arose from her throne.

"Fine… Pup." the queen murmured. The air grew cold as loud, tremendous strides were heard; echoing through the large hall, but before the intruder could reach half-way toward her, a golden tornado consumed her being. The intruder smiled to himself, letting his own body be consumed by a crimson tornado.

The castle ceiling crumbled as two demon dogs, in their true forms, nearly the size of mount Fuji, overtook it's platforms. Their sclera became red, and pupils blue. Their yokai markings widened and before darkening before a sudden burst of energy thre Touga's army backwards. Tenroya flinched slightly from the change, noting her energy was still low. Tenroya smiled softly at Touga's curled tails before she sent a title wave of wind - with the flick of her tail- toward his army, whiping them off her Kingdom and off the cliffs in a single swipe.

"You seem so much weaker these days Tenroya. Do explain-" She cut him off with a quick jab to his shoulder, making him rear back. Fangs bared, and eyes narrowed, the two Taiyokai tore at eachother. Blood marred the land as they join together in a fenzy of furious movements. Every step, every jump shook the island, threatening to sink it from the sheer power radiating off of the Dogs. Touga swipes at Tenroya's chest, bloodying it instantly. While in return, Tenroya bites onto his shoulder, pinning him is, until Touga jump back, causing Tenroya to tumble from the unexpected movement, which caused her to slam in to the ruins of what was once her beloved castle.

"You will die here Tenroya! You shouldn't have-" She snarled at him before she flipped them into opposite positions, Touga on the bottom, as she loomed over him.

"Tell me Touga..." Her eyes soften. "Have you someone.. to protect?" The question caught the younger Taiyokai off guard, making a growl rumble deep within his chest at the sofened eyes. He swiped at her muzzle before he pinned her down once more. His eyes flickered with slight hesitation as he gazed at her bloodied muzzle, watching it flow toward the already decaying earth.

"No." Was his simple reply before he snapped his jaws over her throat, effectively cutting off her oxygen supply and threatening to sever to jugular. Her eyes didn't even widen with shock, and her blood marred her speech as she pulled her lips back to give a feral smile, letting him catch the lack of one of her fangs.

"In do time you will... the way to _true_ power... My dear.. old friend.." Her eyes glazed over and dimmed to their golden hue, leaving an even more enraged Taiyokai.

"Damnit.. What does that mean! You always had the audacity to speak in riddles Tenroya!" Turning back into his humanoid form, he watched her do the same.. only... her reason was that her yokai went dry. Turning, he paused and looked back at his reflection in the red pools which made her look even smaller in her own sea of blood..

"You were such a fool..." He also caught a glimpse of his old enemies eyes. It wasn't hatred or anger that shone in them, but to his surprise, sorrow, determination.. mourning.. and.. His eyes widen in shock.

**Forgiveness.**

* * *

That single word allowed him to shed his tears - only to have them masked by the mourning heavens as he gazed upon the Full moon and let out a sorrowful howl - one that echoes throughout the Kingdom.

"Goodbye, Tenroya." He turned on his heel and headed back toward his own kingdom - ignoring his now dead army.

* * *

**Touga = 3700 - Looks about 30**

**Tenroya = 5300 - Looks about 36 (other words, looks very young for her.. age)**

**Around this time Sesshomaru is a year old! Meaning he look around six months..**

**Babe is like.. an hour old! I don't have a name yet .**

**Lusiola is 260 years old and looks 15 years old.**

**So I had to REDO the math...**

**But since Inuyasha is 202 years old. See now I'm just gonna assume he stayed with his Mother for 7 years, since he looked around 7 in those little flashbacks. It's said that Touga died 200 years before the story started, making Inuyasha 200 since Daddy died on his B-day... so this is me saying he was with her until he was 7, survived for 143 years until he appeared 17 ( in human terms) then stayed with Kikyo for a year before being sealed for 50 years... which pretty much makes him 200 while 2 yrs pass during the anime... Yeahh**

**Also there is the fact that Sesshomaru is 500 yrs old, so I have to bade this story 300 years BEFORE Inuyasha was even BORN, but then about a yr before Iza-chan and To-chan meet... then 200 yrs pass and he's 500 and looking 19 and my OC is also 500 but looks 18...**

**I think my brain has melted... Message me If yours did too..**


	2. First Encounter

**Chapter #2**

**First Encounter**

* * *

A young woman gathers her heavy ceremonial robes and flattens herself against the interior walls of the manor. A guard steps lightly over the wooden floorboards, only to stop suddenly and turn sharply toward her position. While raising a hand-held lanturn in front of him, his eyes narrow. Placing a hand over her mouth, she holds her breath as he takes a step toward her, only to sneeze loudly before continuing his nightly patrol, grumbling about dust bunnies.

The young woman releases her breath and slides out the nearest window, only to land in the Manor's garden in an ungraceful heap of robes. Grumbling, she loosly braids her knee-length ebony hair and once again gathers her robes before looking out at the guarden.

Dusk has always been the prime time to gaze at the the guardens. Every flower in the garden is a lovely shade of red - in honor of her late mother whom passed on from sickness a decade ago, letting the golden light from the setting sun mix with the crimson peddles.

As soon at the young princess reached age 17, suitors started to seek her hand in marrige. She has always seen men as diamonds in the rough, and by having a impeccable sense of judgement, she could instantly make a decision about the character of any man presented to her. She dashes across the koi pond, and to the outter walls of the Manor.

A goofy grin spreads across her face as she kneels behind an overgrown patch of rose bushes, infront of a rather suspisious looking peice of stone. Squatting down, she pauses to listen to the world for a moment. Content with the silence, she releases her hands from her robes and removes the stone from the wall- revealing a rather large hole. Crawling though the hole, she grabs a log from the other side and seals the hole once more before sprinting toward the woods.

Broken light from the setting sun peaks through the trees. Vines creep up the century old oak trees, fighting desperately to reach the top as droplets of water drip down them, creating a small stream beneath each tree that form a small river that flooded long ago from the single log that dammed it. Ignoring the log, the princess jumps over the flooded stream, narrowly missing the flooded puddle.

The princess is well known for her escapades; being called a night terror many times when the unforchanet towns people that crossed her path when she returned to the palace. Having such long ebony black hair that manages to cover her brightly lit robes she is often mistaken for a demon. Thanks to these series of events, Princess Izayoi is very well recognized throughout the village for wearing a bell around her wrist to alert passbyers.

As if she passed through another world, she comes to an abrupt halt before throwing her arms up in the air and twirling through the grass of an equally ancient meadow. The grass sways lightly in the calm breeze, bringing along the occasional leaf to cross the twirling princess. Small hills and lilies litter the meadow, yet in the very center is a hundred year old dogwood tree. Almost every night she sneaks out to her favorite meadow.

Yet tonight was different.

Izayoi has met demons in the past. Well, not personally - but she has seen their corpses when they felt foolish enough to attack the village, seeing how it is guarded by demon slayers. Beneith her favorite dogwood tree is a creature unlike she has ever seen.

Underneithe her tree is a perfect ring of sand, unusually warm sand- for she could feel it's heat from behind her boulder a few yards away. The sand, however, wasn't what caught the young Princesses attention. No, what caught her attention was the stallion-sized golden dog, resting in the ring of sand. She gasps in shock before ducking down behind a boulder just parallel to the creature. Peeking out from behind her boulder, she openly stares at the creature.

The dogs coat is the perfect shade of gold, reflecting the dissapearing sun with it's sleek appearance. It's body looks to be the perfect mix between a fox and a dog, with a thin, yet muscular figure, the creature's pointed muzzle is set between evenly portporsioned, closed oval eyes. Just below each eye is an upside down, stretched triangle, informing Izayoi that this creature truely is a demon. It's ears are lightly fluffed, and twitch every so often, making Izayoi tense whenever they land in her direction. Along both shoulders are extra mounds of golden fur, going from it's shoulders to the base of it's- tails?Yes, besides the creatures unusual size, the single thing she finds herself absolutely fasinated with are the three, silky-looking tails wrapped around it's deadly looking black claws.

Fasinated with the creature before her, Izayoi finds herself somewhat drawn to the golden beast. Watching it's steady breathing, Izayoi sheds the top layer of her robes, and lay them down on the boulder before _crawling_ toward the demon. Body tense, and ready to run if needed, Izayoi watches the creature before pressing herself behind the tree.

Waiting there for what seemed to be an eterity, and most likely was, Izayoi chose to ignore the rising beat of her heart as she peeks around the tree, only to see two golden eyes staring down at her through the dark.

Gasping, she tumbles back down the hill. In apparent shock, the young princess stares up at the fox-like dog with a hint of awe and confusion. Had she been hiding behind the tree for so long, even the sun left?

"Hasn't your father ever taught you how to deal with demons, Princess?" The voice echoes through the meadow, making the young princess wonder if prehaps the words where a figure of her imagination. Gaping like a fish out of it's pond, her eyes widen with shock. Was she doing to die here? By the hands- er, Paws of this demon?

"Y-you.. can talk?" Being raised to fear demons, the young princess has always been under the impressions demons could not speak human tongue, and acted solely on the instinct to kill whatever gets in it's way.

"Of course!" The demon barked out a laugh before a noticable flinch shook it's sleek figure. Izayoi's gaze turned to the rather burn licking at the creatures hind leg. Ignoring the creatures sudden snarl as she shot up from her position, she grabs the creatures back leg - only to be shaken off like a flea from a wolf's pelt.

"You're hurt! L-let me help you!" The creature's fur merely fluffs it's coat as a growl splits the night air.

" Do not touch my so lightly, human!" Gaping at the creatures stubborn nature, Izayoi did the one thing she did best. Do the opposite

"Just be silent! You're injured and need my assistance!" The demon blinked rapidly at the young woman, then howled with laughter. Not wasteing any time to deal with the now hysteric demon, Izayoi tears her robes and quickly grabs it's hide leg before proceding to wrap the demons leg in the scraps from her robe.

"You shouldn't bother," The creature snorts at her confused expression, "It will heal in another day." Izayoi merely hums in response, letting the demon gaze at her.

"You sure are strange, helping a demon. Will you attempt to gain my trust, then send you're demon slayers after me?" Izayoi pauses a moment in her wrapings, only to tighten them to an irritaing level, making the demon growl.

"How did this wound come onto you?" She questions before resting against the hill she rolled down, simply chosing to ignore the demons question.

"I let my guard down around a human child." The young princess tensed up almost imidiantly. Was this demon saying it was hunting a human child? Was it that hungry? She finds herself staring into the creatures golden eyes, fasinated with how they flickered left and right for danger.

"Do you.." Izayoi pauses, "Do you.. eat human children.. often?" The creatures eyes lock onto the princess, making her tense up even more.

"Oh yeah, all the time!" Picking up on the sarcastic tone, Izayoi gloomed,

"I was being serious!" The creature makes a noise, closely related to a grunt, before sitting back on it's haunches, making sure to avoid pressure on it's bandaged leg as much as possible. The princess get up quickly, making her bells chime.

"You sure got guts princess," A feral show of the teeth, a smirk she assumes, spreads across the fox-like dog's face, "I like yah!" Ignoring the informal speech, Izayoi crosses her arms and glares at the demon before smirking herself.

"The feeling is mutual." which made the creautre mock bow.

"Oh forgive me princess, we havn't properly introduced ourselves." Irritated by the mocking tone, Izayoi's smirk turns to a frown.

"You may call me Kousa no Kiyaku, for you will be seeing much more of me.." The demons voice faded a moment before rising in a mock-growl, "Shouldn't you introduce yourself, your highness?" Composing herself, she lets a grin spread over her face before mock-bowing toward the demon,

"I am Princess Izayoi, it's a please, Kousa!" Kousa barks another laugh then mumbles;

"Sure, whatever." Before troting back up the hill and resuming her nap under the dogwood tree.

"I'll come by tomorrow night!" Kousa ignores the human, but smirks. Things just got interesting.

* * *

**This chapter was meant to introduce Kousa... In the next one Touga will show his face along with a bit of a history lesson.. REVIEW!**


End file.
